Episode 2-6
After Yuta disappears, Leez angrily complains to Asha that they must immediately go and search for him. Asha cooly replies that Leez could lead on even though they have no idea where he went. Later at a restaurant in East Kalibloom, Asha speculates that he was probably taken by half hunters somewhere in the city, and since this particular trap is expensive to activate, the culprit is likely the President of the creation brand 'Brimo' and the richest woman on Willarv. Ran realizes she's referring to Riche Seiran. Leez notes the similarity of the name to Ruche Seiran in Atera. Ran proposes going to Riche's house and buying Yuta back for an insane amount of money, since they can't take him by force as the house is like a fortress full of traps. Teo offers Gandharva a guest room at her house in the outskirts of West Kalibloom, since he is too much in debt to be able to afford a hotel bill. He questions the wisdom of putting up a strange man in her house, to which she responds with her sword pointed at his face. She reminds him that she is a fighter who earned an A+ rank in magic with swordsmanship alone, and Gandharva apologizes. He realizes that Teo used a transcendental skill with her sword since it moved faster than he could see it, and he decides that taking Kalibloom would be more difficult than Sagara had indicated. At Riche Seiran's house in the luxury residential neighborhood in North Kalibloom, her assistant reports that the half is bleeding black blood, something he'd never heard of before. Spoilers and Trivia Show/Hide Spoilers and Trivia * From Currygom's blog entry for this episode: ** (Leez with deer-in-headlights expression): I like Leez. I keep mentioning that because it might seem like I've given up drawing Leez. I like characters with expressions like this. Ran too, for similar reasons. ** (lodgings): Kalibloom blog post updated. It is a city in a mountainous area, and there are several levels within the city. Buildings and hills, over and over. You won't become fat if you live here, but your legs will be very thick... ** (Riche): Riche Seiran blog profile updated. (It's together with Ruche's profile.) Not only are their names similar, but so are their hair, eyes, skin tone, and age. Naturally, they are twins... but not exactly same as you can see from their figures. ** (Teo): Teo, quarter, 48. Will be remembered as a human who threatened Gandharva into mortal danger. As he has weakened himself in disguising himself as a human, he really is weak. * Leez later recalls Asha's behavior regarding Yuta in a key flashback. * How rich is Riche? She's rich enough to offer 1 million gold (about 44 million USD, varies with the USD/won exchange rate) for a single use of hoti visnu. * The poster on the wall of Cafe Maple states: "Month of Chaos: Temple opens. N16.1.1~1.36." In Season 1, Asha noted that the Temple of Chaos is only open during the month of Chaos. * Riche and Ruche are twins (same age). They appear to share a disregard of halfs. * Teo notes here that she lives alone. In fact, she lives separately from her adopted daughter Elwin. * Teo is apparently exceptionally skilled at using transcendentals. We see her using this particular skill against opponents later on. * The guard jokes that Kasak may have been flying by when the device measured 17860. Kasak is known to have a transcendental value of over 10000. * Yuta's blood is black. We saw the color of his blood and insides when he first joined Asha's group. Suras of other races have also been shown to have purple blood, and sometimes red blood in human form. 2-6 teo the tough woman.png|Tough woman/fighter 2-6 gandharva.PNG|This is harder than he thought... 2-6 yuta bleeding.PNG|Black blood References